Being In Love With You
by PeachLipstick
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots of PUCKLEBERRY. Will be fluffy, and some may involve angst but will always end happily. Prompts welcome.
1. Remember

**Hello. Initially, I would like to end somewhere between 40-60 one-shots. Most will be full of fluff. Please review so that I may know what you like(:**

****Remember

Rain was falling onto the dark, gloomy streets. The wind howled through tree branches and finally onto the closed window of Rachel's room.

Ms. Berry was snuggled on her bed, hot tea in one hand, and her cell phone in the other. She had been re-reading the text Puck had sent her from last month. She would read it once, close the cell phone, take a sip of tea, open up the cell phone, and read it again. She had been distracting herself like this for the past hour or so.

Rachel nearly dropped her tea when Puck suddenly came into her bedroom. She crammed her cellphone between her thigh and the mattress in hopes Puck didn't see her.

"Hey, babe. I fixed it," he said, a proud look on his face. He was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a navy-blue long sleeved shirt. Rachel loved how the shirt fit snug on his arms, emphasizing his muscles.

Rachel stammered. "What? Oh yes, the sink. Well, I would hope you would have fixed it by now. Are you fully aware that you have left me to sit in my room alone for the past hour? Perhaps longer." She pouted out her bottom lip.

Puck smirked. "Baby..." he started as he walked towards her bed. She couldn't help from smiling at him. He continued, "Your dads asked me almost a week ago if I could help them fix the sink. I never got around to it." He sat on her crossed legs. She _oomphed_ at his weight when he sat, which made him laugh.

"Babe, you gotta start working out or something. Everytime I sit on your lap, you struggle." She narrowed her eyes at him and answered immediately.

"That is not true, Noah! I am perfectly capable of holding your weight, thank you. You just have a tendency of catching me off guard. Therefore, I am never fully prepared for your impact. And while we are on the subject, I am almost certain it is tradition for the _female_ to sit on the male's lap." She reached over to her nightstand and put her cup off tea down. Rachel then wrapped her arms around him and rested the side of her face against the side of his body. She smiled as she breathed in his scent.

He looked down at her and smiled sheepishly. He reached his lips down to kiss the top of her head. he kept his lips on her head, smiling as he now breathed in her scent. _Vanilla_, he thought.

They were interrupted by a loud buzz. Puck straightened up, still sitting on her lap.

"Rach, is your phone vibrating?" he asked, while looking around for the source of the sound.

Rachel's eyes widened and her ears warmed, remembering where she had hid her phone. Puck looked down at her face and noticed her (adorable) panicked face. Her cheeks went pink as she bit her bottom lip and looked him in the eye.

"Umm, yes I believe so. I am not quite sure where it is however. Perhaps you should check that side of the room and I'll check this side..." she trailed off as Puck slipped his hand under her left thigh. His hand came out with her bedazzled cellphone in its grip.

"Oh, there it is, thank you." She tried to play off, reaching her hand towards the phone. He quickly jerked his hand back however. He was now wearing a very amused smile. Rachel groaned.

"Noah, please return my phone to me." She commanded sternly, putting her hand out.

"Rach, why was this under your thigh?" He asked, eyes as excited as those belonging to a boy on his first trip to a candy store.

"Noah, please. I am not going to ask again," she whined. Puck stood up and opened the phone.

"Hmm, let's see," he teased as he read the message she got. His smile dropped. "This is a text from that boring tutor guy confirming your session next week." His eyebrows burrowed and his eyes met hers. "Why were you hiding this? I already know you have-"

"Maybe you shouldn't read other people's messages" she said, flirtatiously as she stood up and grabbed her cell phone from his hand. She got up on her tip toes and pecked his lips before returning to her bed. He stood there with a confused look. She sighed.

"Fine," she breathed. "I didn't want you to see that our text conversation was open." His smirk reborn, he walked over to her bed. When he sat on her lap, he was slightly disappointed she didn't make any sound to indicate she was struggling to hold his weight up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, grabbing her phone from her hand once again. She sighed. He opened the phone and exited out of the text conversation between Rachel and her tutor. As soon as he exited, the phone returned to her last activity- their text conversation. Rachel's head was bowed, but she looked up through her bangs to see him grinning like a maniac as he read through their old conversation. She groaned.

"Noah Puckerman, when you smile like that, I don't know what to think of it. Please verbalize your thoughts," she said suddenly as she looked up at him. He looked up from the phone and leaned over to her face. His lips, so close to hers that they were grazing. Her heart sped up. His warm breath on her face was driving her insane. She shut her eyes to enhance its warmth. Slowly (painfully so), his lips were pressed onto hers. She began to retract, but his left hand gently grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer to him. His tongue tasted her lips, and she opened her mouth to invite it in. Puck groaned as he continued to kiss her, which resulted in a moan from Rachel's part. She was about to wrap her arms around his waist when he pulled back.

Rachel looked up, her eyebrows burrowed together in confusion. Puck climbed onto his knees and made his way next to her on the bed. He leaned his head against her shoulder. Rachel stammered.

"Uh. Um, Noah. What..? I mean, I thought we were sort of doing something here- oh, not that I don't absolutely love this. I do, I very much enjoy when you display affection in a way that won't get me pregnant. I'm just sort of wondering as to why-"

Puck kissed her neck and that pretty much shut her up. He straightened up and extended his right hand, with the cellphone, so that they both could read the screen.

"Babe, you kept the text I sent you," he said in a way that almost shocked her. There was no sarcasm in his voice. No aggression, no irony, no arrogance. His tone was almost vulnerable. Rachel turned to look at him, her eyes soft.

He looked up from the screen and their eyes met. He smiled a smile that sent goosebumps through Rachel's body. She broke the silence.

"Of course I did. I love it so much." She turned to look at the cell phone screen. "And I like to look at it to remember that day." She tilted her head, studying the words on the screen. A pleasant smile grew on her face.

Puck whispered, "Read it."

Rachel turned to look at him, not sure if she heard him correctly. "What?"

Puck repeated himself, and kissed her neck.

Rachel hesitated, "Umm, ok." She grabbed the phone from his hand and held it up to her face. She cleared her throat which made Puck chuckle. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"It says 'Honey, I love you. I know I say it all the time, so I don't want it to lose meaning. But I do. I love you so much that I never, ever want to know what it's like to be without you. I promise that whatever happens, I will always love you. Sweet dreams, Ber-Ber.'"

Rachel looked down at Puck who was looking up at her.

"I meant it," he whispered as he kissed her lips. "I want you to always remember that."


	2. Movies

**Thank you for the reviews! I think I'll be posting a new chapter every day, or every other day. Stay tuned, and please review. Enjoy(:**

2. Movies

"Thank you very much," beamed Rachel as the cashier handed her two tickets. Her face was beaming with joy, and eyes were filled with bliss.

"My goodness, Noah! We're finally going to watch it. After the entire month of talking about it, we're _finally_ going to watch it!" She squealed and slipped her right hand into Puck's left. Puck rolled his eyes as soon as she looked ahead. Noah had been trying to avoid going to watch this movie with Rachel. He bought her flowers a few days ago and suggested they have an indoor picnic instead of the movie. But she simply refused.

"Noah Puckerman!" She had exclaimed. "We are going to that movie on Friday whether you like it or not." She then frowned as she turned away.

Puck groaned.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Rachel as they reached their seats inside the theater. She took off her bright pink raincoat and placed it on her seat before sitting down. She had insisted on wearing it even though Puck kept reminding her it was a summer night, and therefore no chance of rain.

Noah slumped down on his seat and propped his left elbow on the armrest, placing his head on his hand.

"Rach, do we _have_ to watch this documentary? I don't want to watch baby chicken nuggets and their stupid journey. Spoiler alert, hon. They _don't_ find their mom at the end."

"Noah!" Rachel scream-whispered. She slapped his left arm, causing it to fall off the arm rest and his head bobbing as it dropped off his hand. "First off, do _not_ call them chicken nuggets. That is so cruel. They are baby chicks and will be referred to as such. Secondly, their journey is _not_ stupid. They want to find their mother despite the odds and despite the order of nature. Kind of like me..." her voice trailed off and she looked away. Noah's face cringed. _Crap_, he thought. _Is she crying? Shit. What do I do? Shit, shit, shit._

Noah straightened up in his seat and leaned over towards her. He stuck his index finger out in an attempt to poke her shoulder, but hesitated. He was really bad at knowing what to do when she cried. The last time he tried to comfort her was when she mistakenly bought regular milk as opposed to almond milk. She cried that night, sobbing about how her purchase was going to help the veil industry and their cruel abuse to cows, and how she couldn't believe she had been so careless.

That night he learned that "It's okay, babe. They were going to die anyway" is _not_ the correct thing to say.

Noah retracted his index finger. He stood up and squatted in front of her seat, so that they would be eye level.

"Babe..." he said and she turned to look at him, her eyes watery. He sighed at the thought that _he_ was the reason she was crying. A tear escaped Rachel's eyes, and he wiped it off with his thumb.

"It's okay, Noah," she whispered, attempting a weak smile. "I know you didn't mean to. The movie _is_ pretty girly. I just wanted you here as support. Those chicks are me, you know. I'm searching for my biological mom. I know it's not-" she was interrupted by Puck's soft lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the moment. Another tear escaped her eye as Puck broke the kiss the grab her hand.

"Rach, I don't care how girly this movie is. I will watch it seventy times with you if it means that much to you." He kissed the top of her hand. "And I was lying."

Rachel sniffed, and tilted her head in confusion. "Lying," she asked. "About what?"

Noah smirked and returned to his seat. He grabbed her hand and pecked her cheek.

She turned to him, still confused.

"The end." he stated simply. When her confusion remained, he chuckled and elaborated. "I looked up the movie online last night to see show times and came across the plot summary. The little chicks. They _do_ find their mom." He smiled broadly.

Rachel gasped in happiness and put her hands over her mouth. "They do?" she asked, her voice full of excitement. The lights in the theater dimmed and the first preview began to play. Noah leaned over and whispered, "I love you." She turned to him, a toothy smile on her face.


	3. Sex

**Okay, I know I said I was going to do one a day, but I guess today's an exception(: Today I will upload this one and one later tonight. Thanks for reading and subscribing you guys! And please review ideas or prompts you'd like me to write about or include.**

3. Sex

Rachel's hands were trembling. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. This was it.

She was going to do it. She was going to enjoy it.

There was no backing out.

She softly dropped her hands and opened her eyes.

"C'mon Rachel," she started. "You can do this. Just type in the word 'porn.' People watch porn all the time. You can do this."

Her fingers glided over the keyboard as she finally absorbed the courage to type in

P-O-R-N

on google.

Two nights ago, things got hot and steamy between Puck and her. They were making out in the back of his truck, parked in front of her house. They were touching and exploring each other's bodies. Rachel was so carried away by her hormones, that she whipped off her shirt and bra. She was making out with Puck, half-nude. He touched and grabbed onto her breasts as their mouths and tongues enjoyed the other's company. Breathing hard and getting, um, hmm, hard as well, Puck left a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone. As his tongue was making its way to her breast, Rachel had a moment of realization.

_Oh my gosh, _she thought. _We're going to have sex. Crap, I don't know what I'm doing. What am I supposed to do during this? Eww, is that him grunting like a caveman? His tongue feels really slobbery. Shit, Rachel, stop. You were enjoying this before you realized you might have sex. Sex! That word again! AHHHH._

She then shot up, put her shirt on, and ran into her house leaving Puck confused and frustrated.

Rachel swore to herself that night that she would have to watch some porn to be prepared for the next time things got serious.

Rachel clicked on the first website. Her heart began to pick up speed as soon as it opened. _Penis_, she thought loudly, _there's penis everywhere! _Rachel actually covered her eyes in embarrassment. She had never been exposed to such sexual content. But she had to do it. She wanted Puck to think of her as a sex goddess.

She removed her hands from her eyes and tried to avoid all the nude pictures flashing throughout the site. She focused on the words. She mumbled unintelligible things as she clicked on the videos link. Again, she tried to avoid the uncensored pictures as she read the description of the videos. She finally settled on a video titled "Babysitter Rocks her Boyfriends D***". It wasn't subtle at all, but she preferred that video over the ones involving toys, chains, and whips. She surely would _not_ be doing that with Puck.

Her heart began to run marathons when the video started. From the very beginning, the woman and man were naked and making out. She felt so dirty that she almost exited out. But she talked herself out of it. _Rachel, if you want to rock Puck's world then you're going to have to watch this babysitter rock her boyfriend's... um... stuff._

5 minutes in, the video got loud.

The woman was moaning and screaming and Rachel panicked. She jumped out of her seat and onto her bed without stopping the video. She climbed under her sheets and grabbed her phone. She immediately texted Puck.

The next day Rachel and Puck went to the movies. While they waited in line to purchase tickets, Puck tapped Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Babe, how come you sent me a text last night reading, and I quote," he opened the message, " 'Noah, I am sorry but I am simply not qualified to babysit your man parts."


	4. Friends

Rachel was kneeling in the hallway, holding onto Puck as he sobbed.

"Shhh, Noah, please don't cry," whispered Rachel. Her heart broke with every tear that left his eye and splashed onto the hallway floor. She had been in the choir room for one of her late-night rehearsals and when she came out, she found Puck sitting in the hallway, back against the lockers, and crying.

She wasn't sure what to do. Puck had never really spoken to her other than to throw stupid remarks out. And though her first instinct was to run and hug him, she wasn't sure that he even wanted her there to comfort him. Eventually, she decided to go kneel down next to him and just hug him in silence. And instead of pushing her away as she had expected, he held tightly onto her.

"Rachel," Puck managed between sobs, "I'm so sorry." He continued to sob and Rachel couldn't take any more of this.

She pulled Noah's face up so that they were facing each other and wiped away his tears. He began to stop crying, looking at her; looking at how wonderful she had been in being there for him even though he'd never been there for her.

"Rachel-," but she interrupted him.

"Noah, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. You don't have to apologize for crying. I just want you to know I'm here, and I'm not leaving until you're okay." Her voice was sweet and she smiled a sugary smile. Noah didn't know what to say. Here he was, crying in front of the person he least wanted to cry in front of, yet feeling the safest he had felt all day. He smiled weakly at her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked while the last few tears slid off his face. He wiped his tears away and sighed. "I'm so horrible to you." He mumbled that last part. It was hard to admit now that she was comforting him. Rachel smirked.

"You're not horrible, Noah. I have this theory that the reason you blatantly torment me is because you're in love with me." She winked at him and that actually made him laugh. But then he fell silent as he thought about what she said. Rachel noticed his face and quickly spoke up. "I was kidding Noah; I know you're not in love with me…"

He laughed. "I know, Rachel. I was just thinking." They both fell into a comfortable silence.

Puck finally turned to look at her and was captivated by her beauty. He'd always thought she was beautiful. He just refused to admit it to anyone, especially himself. But here was Rachel Berry, the queen of annoying, talkative divas. And he couldn't think of a better person to be there with him.

"My dad called…" he whispered. He heard Rachel lightly gasp. He looked down and slowly brought his knees to his chest. "We got into an argument. He said some crap, I said some crap, he said some really bad crap. Then I hung up. I got the call right after football. I don't know. His words just killed me. I don't cry, you know. I'm Noah goddamn Puckerman. But, I don't know. This killed me."

They fell into momentary silence before Rachel stood up. Puck looked up to see her hand extended, offering to help him up. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"C'mon," smiled Rachel. "You and I are going bowling."

Puck scoffed. "Bowling?" He asked like that was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Yes," she continued, smile still in place. "You and I are going to bowl and then we are going to eat greasy French fries. Trust me, Noah. I try to avoid highly processed foods with excess oil, but I think this is going to be fun. Plus, when my ball tips into the gutter- that's what it's called right?- you will have the opportunity to insult my skills. It's a great deal Noah." She winked and started to slowly walk away.

Puck was still confused, but smiling. What the hell was Rachel Berry doing? Was she being nice to him? And was he being nice to her? He thought about this for a while, and laughed when he reached his decision.

"Hey, Berry!" he called as he stood up from the floor and slid his backpack on. She turned around to face him.

"You're buying the French fries."


	5. Nurse

**Okay, I have way too many ideas and I need to get them out before they vanish! So bonus chapters today! This one has ANGST between Quinn and Rachel. Worry not, loves. I love Faberry. I did this merely for entertainment purposes. Also, it's pretty long, but it should be a quick read. Thanks for reviewing (:**

Quinn entered the choir room and slammed the door. All glee club members, including Mr. Shue, whipped their heads to look at her. She was fuming, and her face practically matched the red of her cheerios uniform.

"You are such a _slut_!" she shrieked, pointing her accusing finger at Rachel, who was sitting in her seat. Rachel's face dropped.

"Quinn! Watch your language-" began Mr. Shu before Quinn fumed in again.

"No, Mr. Shu. I'm sick and tired of being nice to _that_ over there. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, Rachel? Did you think I was fucking stupid?"

"That is **enough** Quinn. You will leave my choir room immediately."

The glee club members' eyes darted back and forth between Shuester, Rachel, and Quinn. The entire time, Rachel's face turned bright red and her lips stammered to find words. Finn had his arm around Rachel.

"Q, as much as I love you attacking the hobbit, and trust me girl I do, can you already get to the part where you say what she did out loud?" Santana's voice was loud and forceful. Quinn shot Santana a look and Santana just rolled her eyes.

Finn took his arm away from Rachel. "Rachel, did you do something I should know about?" he asked suspiciously and her face went hurt. Rachel shot up out of her chair and faced him.

"Oh my goodness Finn, how dare you? I'm sure Quinn is referring to the fact that I was the one to reveal the baby's father's identity to you last month. How could you even doubt me like that?" She swallowed a giant lump in her throat. She was so tired of Finn doubting her and just standing around when Quinn and the other cheerios were tormenting her.

She was about to storm out when something hit the back of her head hard, knocking her down to the ground. Suddenly, the room erupted with sound. Kids were yelling, things were falling, and Shu was screaming.

Rachel grabbed the back of her head and turned around to figure out what happened. She saw Quinn yelling and swinging, being held back by Santana, Puck, and Sam. Her eyes searched for Finn, and found him still in his seat with a stunned look on his face.

About half an hour later, Rachel was sitting in the nurse's office with Puck, Finn, and Brittany. And there was tension.

"What are you even doing here, Puck?" Finn scoffed at Noah. Puck's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm doing what you are obviously incapable of doing. I'm caring for Rachel" Finn's face went blank. Did Puck really say that out loud? Too late, he already jumped. Might as well just splash in the water. "Yeah, I said it." Puck practically growled. "When Quinn was acting like a maniac in the choir room, did you defend Rach? Nope. As a matter of fact, I think you kind of agreed with Quinn." Rachel's eyes were panicky as she looked at the two boys.

Brittany's voice interrupted, "I have to go Rachel. Lord Tubbington has an AA meeting I have to drive him to." Rachel gulped.

"Okay, Brittany. Thank you for sticking around." And just like that, only the two boys remained with Rachel.

"Just go home, Puck. I can take care of her!" Finn finally exclaimed after about five minutes of Rachel quietly holding an ice-pack to the back of her head.

Puck frowned. "Like you took care of her when Quinn punched the poor girl? I don't know if you noticed this, Finn, but I was the one to grab Quinn. Where were you-?"

"Shut up, man!" Finn shrieked. "I was shocked, alright! I would've totally-!"

And then Rachel spoke for the first time since Brittany left.

"Finn, please go." Puckerman and Hudson both looked at Rachel in shock. She was sitting on a chair, staring at her feet while she iced her head.

Finn looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. "What? Rachel, I'm your _boyfriend_." He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up with scowling eyes as soon as he touched her.

"Finn, go. You just stood there as Quinn pounced on me. I will talk to you later. But right now? Leave." She looked back down before either of the boys could notice her eyes welling up. Finn made a sound of disapproval, but finally left the nurse's office. Puck just stood there in a daze. Did Rachel Berry just basically ask Puck to stay with her? Oh crap.

"Thank you for what you did, Puck. It was very chivalrous of you." She said still looking at her feet. Puck took the seat next to her and looked down at his lap. He didn't know what to say. He didn't actually think this would happen, so he didn't plan for it. He'd just have to wing it.

"Duh, Berry. Jews gotta stick together." He smirked as she looked up at him. They both smiled for longer than usual. Then Rachel stopped.

"I know we don't talk too much," she started, "but I really would like to talk more." She bit her bottom lip and Puck stared with hungry eyes.

_Crap_, he thought, _not the time. Say something, idiot._ "Oh," he said. _Oh! Of all the effing things I could've said…_ "Yeah, Berry. Let's start now." He said with a smile and then put his arm around her. Rachel spent the next hour talking about her dreams and plans for the future. And Puck actually attentively listened.


	6. Girlfriend

**So I have come to the conclusion that you are all amazing! And I got a request from a Sidney to write about when Rachel and Puck first admit their feelings to each other. So that is the prompt for this chapter. Enjoy and keep sending your reviews(:**

6. Girlfriend

In the choir room, all the glee club members were standing up and getting ready to leave. The cheerios exited first while most of the others stayed behind to talk about this or that. Gradually, the choir room became more and more vacant until it the only ones inside were Artie, Puck, Rachel, and Mr. Shu.

Mr. Shu and Rachel were stacking the chairs up and putting them away. Puck was talking to Artie. Well, sort of.

Puck kept eyeing Rachel as she walked past him to grab chairs. She was so small and looked even smaller as she grabbed the chairs that were already half her size. He smirked at the thought.

"What was that...?" asked Artie. He looked at where Puck was looking and spotted Rachel struggling to stack her chair on top of all the other ones. The stack had already become taller than her. Artie smiled.

"Ohhh," teased Artie and Puck stuttered.

"Uh, what? Oh, her? No, no, bro. I was just looking at how short she was. Like a midget, you know." He stammered.

Artie smiled an evil smile. "Alright, Puckerman, if you say so." Artie chuckled at Puck's scowl. "C'mon bro, wheel me outta here." he added and nodded towards the door.

Puck hesitated. "Uh, do you think you can manage? I kind of wanna stick around a bit longer." They both turned to look at Rachel, still trying to get that chair on top of the stack. She turned around and caught them both staring at her.

"Umm, hello..." said Rachel, making a face. She turned away and walked over to Mr. Shu to let him know she wasn't able to put the chair up.

Artie just smiled at Puck, and wheeled out of the room.

_One down, one to go_, thought Puckerman. He walked over to Mr. Shu who was stacking the chair Rachel was having trouble with.

"Mr. Shu," he barked. "I think Coach Sue's looking for you," he said, motioning to the door. Mr. Shu frowned.

"Ugh, I better go see what she wants. Puck, can you help Rachel while I'm gone?" he asked. Puck just nodded, and Mr. Shu walked out of the room.

Puck turned to look at Rachel. Her eyes panicked and she looked at her feet. Puck smirked. Rachel Berry had just been staring at him. He took a breath and strutted over to her side.

"Hey, Rachel. Do you need help?" he asked, pointing to the chair she was holding.

She cleared her throat, and looked up from the floor.

"Thank you, Noah, but I think I can do this one. There's some more over there if you'd like to help me with those?" she smiled and walked past him to the stacked chairs. As she passed him, her shoulder brushed his arm, and his heart stopped.

_Damn_, he thought to himself.

He walked over to where the rest of the chairs were and grabbed three at once. When he turned around to walk back, he saw Rachel bending over. He tilted his head, mouth open, examining the back of her legs. His eyes started at her ankles and worked their way up.

_Yes!_ He thought, as her short skirt revealed a bit of her pink panties. He was so distracted by her ass...ets that he didn't even notice when she turned her head, still bent over, and caught him. She instantly turned pink and shot back up. Puck jumped a bit and dropped a chair.

"Oh, uh..." stammered Rachel. She looked away.

_Fuck_, thought Puck. Rachel and Puck had been doing this for far too long. They had finally started talking a few months ago and since then, Puck would catch Rachel checking him out and she would catch him doing the same. But neither one never said anything of it. Puck had been dying to say something. He had planned on saying something today, which is why he lied to Shu to get him out of the room. Rachel turned back around and they were looking each other in they eye. Puck gulped.

"Hey Rach," he started as he began walking towards her. Her eyes never left his. He finally got over to her and was standing only a few inches from her. His body tingled.

"Umm, I was going to say..." he got distracted. He began looking at her neck, then her collarbone, then her shoulders, then breasts. His eyes landed on her hands. Since they first started talking, he had wondered what her hands would feel like in his. God, what he would give to know.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak and Puck bent over to kiss her lips.

It was a soft kiss, her lips were warm against his. He was mesmerized by the sound of her breath, speeding up. He broke the kiss and backed his face away from hers slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered. His eyes were going back and forth between her eyes and lips.

She turned away. _Crap_, thought Puck. But was silenced when she turned back and whispered, almost inaudibly, "I love you."

Her mouth then opened in shock, and she placed her hands over her mouth. It was as if she couldn't believe she said that.

"I'm so sorry, Noah" she said softly. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just that we've been hanging out so often and you've been so nice. You've been defending me when people say things to me and I'm not used to someone being like that with me." His eyes were soft, absorbing what she said. "I'm sorry." She finally said again.

But he smiled. Feeling relieved, Rachel smiled a little and bit her bottom lip.

"Be my girlfriend." he said, suddenly.

She giggled. "What? Are you being serious?" He stepped closer to her, their bodies now against each other's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she blushed. He pecked her lips.

"Be my girlfriend, " he repeated with a big smile on his face. "Because when you said 'I love you', I was the happiest I've been in a while. I love you too, Rach. Now say you'll be my girlfriend." He smirked.

Rachel closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, Noah." she breathed. "I'll be your girlfriend." She opened her eyes and cupped his face. She leaned to kiss him tenderly. Puck hugged her.

And both were the happiest they'd been in a while.


	7. Basketball

**Warning: This drabble is one of my longest. Haha. But I really enjoyed writing it, and I think you'll enjoy reading it. Thank you for your support.**

7. Basketball

Puck was in his bedroom, digging through his drawers. He and Rachel were going to play basketball later. He was really excited. It had taken him a while to convince her to give it a shot, but she finally gave in.  
Rachel was always dragging Puck to stuff he could care less about. In the last month alone he had been to more broadway shows, ballet performances, and opera events than he would ever admit. He made sure to bring these up when Rachel refused to play ball with him. And for the first time, he won the argument.

Puck finally found his royal blue basketball shorts stuffed in his bottom drawer, next to his condoms and candy wrappers. He slipped them on and walked in front of his full length mirror. As he was admiring himself and flexing his biceps, his bathroom door opened. He turned his attention over, and his jaw dropped.  
Rachel was wearing pink short shorts with a skimpy black tank top, and a white headband. Noticing Puck's reaction, she giggled. She put her hands out and spun slowly around.  
"You like?" she teased and ran over to embrace him.  
"You look great," he spoke softly and ran his hand through her hair. He loved hugging her. She was so little and warm, that whenever he hugged her he instantly smiled.

Noah finished getting ready while Rachel grabbed her hair in a ponytail. Now at the basketball court, Rachel was feeling nervous. She'd always been good at any sport she applied herself to. She was very athletic, actually. But she had given that all up right before high school when she decided to make broadway her one and only goal.

She also never enjoyed the sports. In 7th grade she had volunteered to play in her school's Olympic tournament. They were trying to raise money for new desks and chairs. Sponsors attended the event and donated money when their favorite player and his or her team won. Rachel had volunteered for volleyball, soccer, and basketball. She wasn't particularly fond of any of those three sports, but those were the ones she knew she could win and her English teacher had mentioned the day before that she was willing to donate money for every win Rachel got.  
The day of the events, Rachel's dad had shown up in the stands with "Let's go Ber-Ber!" shirts and posters. Rachel managed the winning spike during her volleyball game, and had scored two of the team's three winning goals for soccer. Now it was time for basketball. Rachel was a little scared. She knew she was athletic and, like every other aspect in her life, she strived to be the best, but she knew her height would disadvantage her. Heck, the poor girl wasn't even five feet. But she channeled her competitive side before stepping out onto the court with her five other teammates.  
Anna Checkovsy was the captain of the opposing team. Anna had been glaring at Rachel the whole time and Rachel couldn't guess why. Anna was six inches taller than Rachel. Plus, Rachel was really only doing this to raise money; she didn't care about looking good or showing anyone up. Rachel's thirteen year old mind just didn't understand.  
Halfway through the game, Rachel's team was winning. Rachel had only scored five points, but was actually having some fun. She really liked the girls on her team and she was actually pretty good.  
Now in the second half, Liza Tanzer had the ball and was running down the court. She quickly passed it to Rachel, and as Rachel was going to catch it...

Rachel woke up a few minutes later in the nurse's office with her dads leaning over her.  
"Leroy- she's waking up!"  
Rachel found out that Anna Checkovsy had elbowed her in the nose, causing Rachel to black out for a little bit. Her nose had been bleeding violently and was now bruised and throbbing. Rachel cried the whole ride home. At that moment, she had decided to give up anything and everything non-theater related to focus solely on broadway. Broadway had some tough competition, but no one hurt each other. Physically, at least.

When Puck and Rachel began passing the ball around and shooting, things got tense. Puck kept swatting her shots away and teasing her about her height and constantly saying "This is Puck Daddy's house!" She glared at him.  
"What, babe? Can't handle the heat?" he commented as she was giving him one of her death glares. That was it. She was going to show Puck Daddy just what she could do.  
"You wanna make this interesting?" she called sternly over to him as he was jogging back towards her after retrieving the ball.  
"What?" he questioned, out of breath. Any other day she would have noticed how undeniably sexy he looked, sweaty and glistening under the sun. But right now all she could see was an ego-maniac about to go down.  
"You heard me," she scowled, putting her hands to her hips. "I want to propose a bet."  
Noah smiled amusingly at her. "I'm listening..."  
She smiled approvingly. "The loser has to wash the winner's car. I drove mine through mud yesterday, so good luck with the tires."  
Noah erupted in laughter.  
"Babe, I've never seen you so cocky and fumed. You're really hot like this. It'd be a shame for you to have to wash my truck though. After all, it is a lot bigger than you."  
Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't be so sure," she said. And then added, "but we're going to shoot free throws. Whoever gets the most in our of twenty wins." Now Noah frowned.  
"Why not one on one?" he whined. She pouted her lips dramatically.  
"Now how is that fair, Puckerman?Like you've been saying the whole time, I'm short." Puck just rolled his eyes. He agreed and stepped up to the free throw line.  
"Prepare to wash my baby, baby." he said to her before starting his free throws. After twenty shots, he had made fourteen.  
He walked up to Rachel who was standing at the sidelines. He handed her the ball.  
"Fourteen! Good luck, Rach. Maybe you should channel your inner Barbara Streisand to help you shoot." She yanked the ball from his hands and bounced on his head.  
"Owwww." he exclaimed, putting his hands to his head. She simply smiled and walked to the free throw line.

Rachel had taken eighteen shots and made fourteen. When she turned to look, his jaw was dropped and eyebrows burrowed. He had no idea what hit him. Two shots later, Rachel had a total of sixteen. She confidently turned to Puck who was now walking towards her. To her surprise, he was smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?" she demanded. "You do know you just lost, right?" She bounce passed the ball to him. He caught it and was now right in front of her.  
"That was really good, Princess." he admitted.  
She was smirking, knowing there was more. Puck put his arm around her, and and kissed the top of her head. When he looked at her again, he was now holding a smirk as well.  
"But I let you win." he finally said.  
Rachel laughed and smacked his chest.  
"Shut up, Noah. You absolutely wish you lost on purpose." They began walking towards the car.  
"I felt bad making you wash my car," he laughed and she laughed along.  
"Noah, you were lucky to even get fourteen in. You lack skill." she teased. They reached the car and got in.  
"Princess!" he fake hurt.  
The entire ride to Rachel's house, they laughed and bickered about the true victor.


	8. Cheerleading

**So this on's slightly smutty. Sorry, it's not my fault Noah's sex-driven. Enjoy (;**

8. Cheerleading

Puck suddenly woke up, sweating and breathing hard. He quickly straightened up on his bed and tossed his blanket aside, suffocating in the heat. His breathing began to even, and he looked towards the window for an indication of the time. It was still very dark out, and he assumed it was shortly past midnight. He groaned as he threw himself back down on the bed.  
It was just a sweet, wet, wet dream he thought. He groaned as he realized his big man down south was probably sprung, begging for satisfaction.  
Puck just lied in his bed a little longer, eyes closed. He smirked, remembering his vivid dream.  
"Noah," Rachel whispered in a husky voice. It was night time and they were behind the bleachers. Rachel was wearing a tight fitting cheerleader uniform. She was leaning against the fence, beckoning Puck with her finger. Puck, being the good boy that he was, obeyed and tangled Rachel's hair with his hand as they made out. She began to moan and broke the kiss.  
"Touch me," she begged. Puck slipped his hands down her back and under her skirt. He was pleasantly surprised to find out she was not wearing anything under the uniform. As he grabbed her butt tightly, she began kissing his neck. Her hands glided down his chest, just above his belt. Rachel, now kissing his lips, unbuckled his belt and he grabbed tighter onto her. She slipped her hands down the front of his pants and stroked the big man. He growled and drew his hands away from her butt to feel her sweet lady candy. Thank god for the easy access cheer skirts, he thought. They rubbed each other in forbidden places and then...  
Well, that's where Puck woke up. He was practically drooling, thinking about his dream. Oh man, he thought, sighing delightedly. He would definitely have to convince Rachel to try out for the cheerios.

The next morning at school, Puck caught Rachel at her locker.  
"Hi babe," he said sweetly, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. She just smiled as she continued putting her books back. Puck rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. He smiled as he thought about Rachel wearing a Cheerios skirt. Absent-mindedly , he slid his hands up to Rachel's breasts. He was shoved back and opened his eyes. Rachel was standing facing him, her face a bright red.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she whispered loudly. "We're in school!" he just sighed and rolled his eyes. The school bell rang. Rachel closed her locker and took Puck's hand. They began to walk down the hallway.  
"So..." started Puck. "I was thinking last night, and you'd make a hot Cheerio." He looked down at Rachel who, to his surprise, was not reacting. They walked in silence for a few seconds before he started again. "Try-outs are in two weeks," he offered non-chalantly. Rachel stopped. He looked down.  
She was frowning in an disapproving manner.  
"Noah, are you insane? Girls like myself do not tryout for the cheerios. While I must agree that their over-exposing uniform would compliment my toned legs, I am not cheerio material." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. He simply rolled his eyes.  
"Cheerios are hot and flexible." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're definitely hot and based on the last few times we did it, I'd say you're definitely flexible."  
Rachel gasped and turned bright red. She slapped his chest hard enough to actually make him wince in pain.  
"Noah Puckerman!" she looked around in panic, but only a few kids were in the hallway and none were within hearing distance. She shot Noah a look before she went off to her class.

After school, Rachel was leaning against Puck's truck, waiting for him. He had driven her to school that day and was her ride home. After about ten minutes, Rachel saw Puck walking her way. She smiled childishly as he hugged her and she pecked his cheek. After they got in the car, Puck tried again.  
"So I was talking to Quinn after 6th period which is why I was late..." he hesitated.  
"Oh, okay." Rachel answered simply. He looked over at her, and an image of her on top of him in a tiny Cheerios uniform flashed. He bit his lip as he turned to face the road again.  
"She said she could talk to Coach Sue and put in a good word for you if you tried out. You know, with your ballet and stuff-"  
"Noah!" she exclaimed. "What is with this sudden obsession with me and the Cheerios. You know I'm not going to do it. What are you trying to do?" she asked, genuinely. She glanced at him and saw him struggling with something between his legs. He crossed his legs as best he could without taking his foot off the gas.  
"It was just a thought," he mumbled. She smirked without him seeing. She knew Puckerman too well. She opened her phone and texted Quinn.

The next day was Saturday. Puck was going to Rachel's house to hang out for a while. When he got there, he noticed the door was unlocked. He poked his head in and looked around. No gay dads, he thought. Just a bunch of ugly furniture. He let himself in and walked inside. He went upstairs and opened the door to Rachel's room. He nearly collapsed.  
Rachel was sitting on her bed, her hair down and wild. Her legs were crossed and she was wearing a tight little Cheerios uniform. He literally held on to the door frame for support.  
"Babe?" he stuttered. She simply beckoned him with her finger and he nearly ran, shutting the door behind him.  
As he approached her, she thought about how she would definitely have to thank Quinn later.


	9. Beach

**Ahh, I am so sorry! It's been like, what?, four days since I've updated? This will NOT happen again. I was very busy and am very sorry. But here you are!(:It's still PUCKLEBERRY but I've decided to really include the other members in this one to show how they act in a group dynamic. Review if possible!**

The glee club had just arrived at the beach. Rachel had suggested the week before that they all participate in a group outing to increase team bonding. Most of the members rolled their eyes and refused to go, but changed their minds instantly when Rachel said she would provide food for everyone, free of charge.

The sun was beaming down on the boys, who had removed their shirts as soon as they got there. They were in the water, tossing a football back and forth, laughing whenever Sam dived to catch the ball just to have a wave crash over him. The girls were on the sand, lying on either their backs or stomachs, absorbing the sun. The only girl not tanning was Rachel. She was at her car getting the sandwiches she had promised everyone. Santana had been threatening to throw Rachel in the water if she didn't give them food already. Rachel, not wanting to find out whether Santana was bluffing or not, scurried to her car.

Back on the sand, Brittany was on her beach towel, trying to count the stars in the sky.

"I'm kind of sad that Artie, Tina, and Mercedes couldn't come," she said to Santana, who was tanning right next to her.

"I'm not," scoffed Santana. She rolled onto her side to face Brittany. "Artie can't do crap here in that cripple-chair and if Tina came she would've been bitching about how her sensitive Asian skin was burning. Mercedes would have hogged the entire sun with her dark-ass skin." Santana rolled her eyes and dropped back down on her back to resume her tanning.

Quinn was tanning on Santana's other side and was propped up on her elbows. She had been skimming through an issue of Teen Vogue since the car ride, and continued to do so. All three girls turned towards the water when they heard Sam squeal. Finn, Puck, and Mike had all carried and thrown Sam into the water and were now chest-bumping each other as Sam attempted to stand back up. He kept getting hit by waves. Kurt and Blaine were trying to help Sam up but were falling with every wave as well.

"Kids..." commented Quinn, irritated. "Those boys are so immature. They find the smallest pleasure in doing stupid stuff like wetting each other. They're such children." She sighed and returned to her issue of Teen Vogue. Santana and Brittany were now both lying on their backs, linking their pinkies.

A few minutes later, Puck's voice boomed and caught all their attention.

"Hey, look!" He announced, pointing at Rachel who was walking back towards them, holding two plastic bags. "Princess Rach has brought the food!" He then shoved Mike into the incoming wave and ran towards Rachel. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine followed while the girls took their time getting up. Sam was splashing water on Mike yelling "Take that!"

Puck finally caught up to Rachel and leaned forward to peck her forehead. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the rest of the group. "You _could_ have helped me bring these, Noah," she commented assertively. She now reached the boys who had been following Puck, and Finn grabbed a bag out of her hands. Blaine grabbed the other.

"Ohhh, avocado," Blaine commented reaching his hand into the bag. Kurt mentioned something about avocado being a great hair shiner as he and Blaine walked towards their spot on the sand by the girls.

"Finn! Share those!" exclaimed Rachel to Finn who was still standing there, trying to unwrap a sandwich. He groaned and jogged over to the girls.

Puck, who was behind Rachel, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on top of her heads. She murmured something and tried to walk away. Puck tightened his grip on her waist.

"Baby, don't be mad at me," he laughed and picked her up, scooping her with both his arms.

"Noah! Put me down!" she squealed as he ran to the group, Rachel in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, scared of falling. When they finally got there, he let her down. She shot Puck a look and smoothed out her thin, white cover-up. Quinn and Santana were sitting up, practically devouring the sandwiches Blaine had given them. Brittany approached Rachel, a sandwich in her hand.

"Rachel, where did you steal these from?" she said lifting up her sandwich and pointing at it. "It's amazing."

Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "I didn't steal them from anywhere Brittany..."

Brittany smiled, "You must have. You're obviously too poor to afford sandwiches that actually taste good and judging by your taste in clothes, I'd say you didn't make these. They're really good!" Brittany took a bite and continued to grin at Rachel who was scoffed in amusement. She put her arm around Puck's waist.

"Well," she started, "I'm not actually poor Brittany... but, you're right. Noah made these." She turned to look up at him, a proud smile on her face. Puck was raising his eyebrows repeatedly, embracing the praise. Brittany walked over to her towel and continued eating.

A few minutes after everyone finished their sandwiches, Mike picked up the football and called to the other boys to continue their game.

"Wait, wait!" Rachel pleaded, running over to Mike Chang. She took the ball from his hand, and he raised his eyebrow.

"We're here to bond," Rachel explained. She shot the unholy trinity a look. Santana shot one back. Rachel sighed. "Please, you guys. Let's at least attempt to do something together other than tanning. How about us girls join you men for a friendly game of football in the water?" she asked looking at the boys. Puck tried to stifle his laughter. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave the ball back to Mike. "Nevermind." she murmured and walked next to the girls.

Sam caught the ball Mike threw and commented, "It wouldn't be fair Rachel. We're awesome at football and even Kurt could beat you!" Kurt stammered in disagreement. Quinn lowered her sunglasses and peeked at Sam.

"I'm sorry?" she chuckled as if she had misheard. Sam repeated himself. Santana stood up and helped Brittany up. Santana put her hands on her hips and spoke. "Okay jockstraps, here's what's going to happen. Frankenteen, troutymouth, Mohawk, asian, and manly-gay are going to play me, Brit, Q, troll, and full-gay at a good-old fashioned game of tackle football. Yes, I said tackle. Now get your asses to the water." Santa flashed a Lima Heights smile and linked her arm with Brittany's. Kurt looked alarmingly at Rachel who was jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Now in the water, Puck threw the ball at Mike who was running back to catch it. Santana shoved him into an incoming wave and laughed as she actually intercepted the ball. She darted in the other direction and squealed with laughter when Sam grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Finn snatched the ball from Santana's dangling hands and ran towards their "touchdown zone". Brittany pounced on his back, causing them both to go down into the water. They both laughed as the ball flew out of Finn's hands and bounced towards's Kurt's feet. He hesitantly grabbed the ball, only to see Blaine darted towards him, a huge smile on his face. Kurt squealed when Blaine aggressively grabbed Kurt's waist and kissed him as they crashed into the water. Quinn retrieved the ball and saw Mike and Puck running towards her. She screamed as she threw the ball to Rachel who, surprisingly, caught it. Mike jumped on Quinn who was cackling as she ran with him on her back. Rachel's eyes widened and Puck casually walked towards her.

"Just you and me left, baby." he coaxed as he continued to walk towards her. She looked down at the ball and then looked at the rest of the glee club. They were either in the water or climbing on top of each other. They all, however, wore a humongous smile on their faces. She smiled at the thought of all of them bonding.

She snapped out of it when Puck placed one hand on her hip and the other under her chin. She looked into Noah's eyes.

"I want one last kiss before we beat you," he teased softly and closed his eyes, and leaned his face forward. He felt her rip away from him and opened his eyes quickly. Rachel was running towards her touchdown zone. He bit his lips and smiled.

"Run, Rachel!" laughed Santana, who was trying to outrun Sam now.

Quinn cheered Rachel on while chasing after Mike, now chasing after Rachel. Rachel scored, and the girls (and Kurt) cheered.

Two hours later, they were all hanging out on their towels, laughing and exchanging stories. Puck had his arm around Rachel. Rachel had the proudest look on her face. Puck noticed it and smiled at her. He leaned in to peck her cheek and then whispered, "You did good, babe." Rachel turned to look at him and giggled.

"Too bad we beat you," she teased. Puck scoffed and gently grabbed her, pinning her down against the sand. He finally got his kiss.


	10. Food

**Okay, like I promised- here's a new chapter. I wrote this one based on a random word from a random word generator. The word was "food". I've never written one without a full idea like this one. How did I do? Enjoy.(:**

****10. Food

Rachel held a grimace on her face as she looked down at her plate. Covering the plate completely were pork chops drenched in barbecue sauce with melted cheese on top. Rachel could practically smell the murder.

Puck peeked at her from across the table, already digging into his plate. He saw her poke the meat with her fork multiple times. He looked up at Rachel, who was staring at the food with almost child-like disgust.

"What?" Puck finally asked, and Rachel looked up suddenly. Her cheeks were bright pink and she was biting her bottom lip. She smiled shyly.

"Nothing..." she whispered, continuing to poke at her food. She cut off a tiny piece of the pork with her fork and tilted her head, lost in thought. _That poor pig... He probably had his mother and father right there in the slaughterhouse with him. Oh no, he probably had to watch them be hanged upside down and have their throat slit! He watched his own parents bleed to death, wildly attempting to escape... Oh that poor pig. He must have been depressed for the next few hours, having lost those so close to him. It's no doubt he knew his fate was similar to theirs. He probably didn't even put up a fight when they burnt him alive, feeling numb after watching his own parents murdered like that. Oh no, what if he had a daughter? And that daughter was watching as they burnt him alive? She probably fell into a spiraling depression shortly after-_

__Puck interrupted her train of thought by clearing his throat. She looked up, wide-eyed. Puck was frowning.

'"Seriously, Rach, what's up? I spent a long time preparing this."

She sadly looked back down at her pork chops, thinking of its parents and daughter. She quickly shot up out of her chair and darted towards Puck's bathroom. Puck sat there in frustration, devouring his pork chops more aggressively.

When Rachel came back out, her eyes were red and swollen but she was holding a faint smile. Puck looked up from his plate and caught the sadness in her eyes. He put his fork down and stood up, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, guilt in his voice. "Did I cook it wrong? I tried to follow the directions from the internet, but that crappy computer kept freezing so-"

Rachel giggled. He stopped talking and fell silent, trying to read her face. She sighed and walked to Puck, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried the side of her face against his muscular chest and closed her eyes. Puck hugged her back, not sure what else to do. They stood like this for a few moments until Rachel ceased hugging him.

She looked up at him and spoke, her voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I know we've only been dating for a little bit and when you offered to cook dinner for us tonight it completely slipped my mind that you probably didn't know I was vegan. I very much appreciate the thought and effort you put into this, though. You are amazing, but I'm going to have to politely decline this meal." Her voice was shaky and her eyes were glazing, but she was smiling at Puck.

Noah looked down at her and breathed slowly. He caught her falling tear, wiping it away with his thumb. He held her face tenderly and parted his lips slightly, as if to speak. He began thinking about how amazing Rachel was. She actually gave a damn that pork chops were alive at one point and didn't eat cheese because... it was stolen? He didn't know, but he chuckled heartily at the thought of Rachel at a petting zoo, talking to a frikkin' pig like it actually understood her. He leaned down to press his lips gently against hers. He felt her lips press back and her hand on her chest. He smiled mid-kiss, feeling so in love with Rachel. She pulled back, and smiled at Puck.

"It's okay, babe. I think it's awesome you have morals and stuff." He said teasingly, pulling her in for a second kiss. To his dismay, she pulled back quickly, a pout on her face.

"But Noah, you worked really hard on this dinner. I feel so bad that I have to waste it." She intertwined her fingers in his.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Waste it? Babe, I'm eating both our plates. You can make yourself a peanut butter sandwich or something. I'm downing these pork chops." He laughed and she hit his chest, softly.

They walked to the kitchen and Puck pulled out a jar of peanut butter from his cupboards. He turned around to face Rachel, who was sitting on his kitchen counter contently. He leaned against the cupboard and smile.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, a smile broadening on his face. Rachel simply nodded. He opened the jar of peanut butter and scooped out a handful with his left hand. He approached Rachel and before she could register what was happening, he smeared the peanut butter all over her face. "Does this taste good?" He asked, laughing as she jumped off he counter and chased him throughout the kitchen. When she finally caught up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and aggressively kissed his lips, rubbing the peanut butter from her face to his face.

They spent the rest of the evening licking peanut butter off each other's faces, laughing like little kids.


	11. Savior

**Hello everyone! So I tried uploading this drabble a few days ago, and the days after and for some reason it just would not publish! But I think I finally got it to publish this time. Thanks for your patience, and than you for your reviews(: I'll out up two more one-shots today since this one has been giving problems.**

****"I want to save your heart, Rachel..." Puck's voice was barely a whisper. It was soft and vulnerable, something Rachel was still unfamiliar with. She was standing in front of him, head down. Her small frame was leaning against the door frame. She had opened the door earlier and was shocked to find Puck there, especially when they hadn't spoken to each other in almost a week.

Rachel continued facing her feet, not sure of how to respond to what Puck said. She slowly looked up to find Puck looking away, jaw clenched, eyes red. She examined his face. It was so vulnerable, so honest, so caring. The exact things she had accused him of not being only a week ago. The thought of this brought an oversized, dry lump to her throat. It felt stuck and rough. Her eyes moistened, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small sob.

Noah turned to face her upon hearing her sob. By the time he looked over, her hands were covering her face, and she was crying into them. Puck stared, heartbroken. He hated to see Rachel cry. Whenever she did, he forced himself to look away. It killed him. No, it _destroyed_ him.

Puck wasn't sure Rachel would want him touching her after the falling out they had, but it was like his body disregarded his mind. His thoughts meant nothing, at least not while Rachel was crying. His body, almost as if on its own, reached over to her and his arms wrapped tightly around her body. He held on and had vowed to hold on even if she rejected the hug. Noah needed to make Rachel feel safe. He needed to make her feel loved. Even if she refused it at first, he needed to hold her until she was okay. He wrapped his arms tightly.

Rachel was crying into her hands. Why had she yelled at Puck? Why had she stayed with Finn? She was so confused as to what was best for her, she just couldn't think. No, she wouldn't think about it now. She had been thinking too much for the past few weeks. She just needed to cry out all her feelings. With every tear, she needed her emotions to slip away. She needed to rid of her pain, her heartache, her confusion. She just needed to cry. And so she did. She let herself ignore the fact that she was in Puck's presence and threw her face into her hands. She let herself cry. Only a moment after she began crying, she felt warm hands fall onto her shoulders. They slid to her back and she was now wrapped in a warm hug. Still crying, her first thought was to push Noah away. To yell at him. To ask him why he couldn't just leave her alone. But her mind just wasn't in sync with her body. It was like her body needed Puck's warmth at that moment. Even though her mind was flooded with many reasons to push Puck away, she couldn't. She couldn't. She let Puck hug her. And she let herself finish crying. And when she was done crying, she let herself hug Puck back. And they stayed like that for what felt like years.

Puck was resting his cheek on top of Rachel's head. His arms wrapped around her, his right hand stroking her back up and down. He loved her. "Rach," he whispered, not moving from his current position. He listened to Rachel's faint, even breathing. He took a deep breath and started again.  
"Rach, your heart needs love. True love. I can't stand to see you breaking anymore. Finn is hurting you. He's _really_ hurting you. I know we got in a fight last week and you said you wanted nothing to do with me, but I-" he whispered the next part, almost inaudibly. "I love you so much. I want to save your heart, Rachel. It doesn't deserve all this hurt. You don't deserve _any_ of this hurt." He stopped stroking her back and just held her.

Silence.

She didn't say anything, and he began to wonder whether she had heard him or not. He awkwardly looked down, worried of what Rachel was thinking. She was looking up at him, all these various emotions in her eyes. Hurt, pain, love? He couldn't distinguish them, and this worried him. She finally spoke, for the first time since she opened her front door.

"Noah, I'm really confused right now. About everything." She took a step back, now out of his arms. His heart sped up, and panic raced through his blood. Rachel sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"The only thing I'm sure of," she whispered, "is that I am hopelessly in love with you, Noah. You make me feel like I deserve true happiness, like I truly deserve love. I don't feel like that with Finn. But I'm just so confused as to what to do about all these feelings."

They were staring at each other now. Puck's palms were sweating, and he felt a surge of heat take over his body. He couldn't lose Rachel. Even though she wasn't his, he wouldn't lose her. Not to Finn. Not to some jerk who didn't appreciate her. He wouldn't. He stepped towards her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Rach, I'm not asking you to do anything. I just need you to know how I feel about you and how much I love you. You need to think about your relationship with Finn though. He doesn't deserve you. Fine, don't be with me, but please baby for_ your_ sake, don't stay with him." Rachel placed her hand over his.

She let his words sink in. She let his love penetrate through her skin and flood her.

She tiptoed up to his face,

and kissed him.

It was gentle, their lips were warm against the other's. Too early for Noah's liking, she pulled back and placed her heels back on the ground. He looked at her, his lips still warm where hers had just been. She smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Puck put his arms around her. "Thank you for saving me."


	12. Crush

**I hope you are enjoying the pieces so far. I was watching** **"Bad Reputation" the other day and practically gushed when Puck and Rachel were alone in her room for the Run, Joey, Run music video. His stupid dorky face when he leaned over to try to kiss her. GAHH! (: But anyway, I decided to write a fluff piece on one where they are not together yet. Enjoy, yo!**

****It was the first day of junior year and Rachel was practically dancing down the hallway. She felt different. Powerful. This was going to be her year and nothing and no one would take that away from her. She had been taking vocal lessons over the summer and going to ballet classes three times a week. She was ready for the glee club this year. She was more than ready actually. She couldn't wait to wow them with her better-than-ever talent. She wanted to wow every single member of glee club... one in particular stood out.

She had been crushing on Noah Puckerman all summer. He lived a few blocks down the street and she ran into him a few times at their local grocery store. She even ran into him at the music store once. Now, she had always thought Noah was very cute in a bad-boy, not-incredibly-smart sort of way. But that summer, after their first run in at the grocery store- she gushed over him.

Rachel had practically ran to the grocery store the first week of summer when she realized her dads carelessly forgot to restock on honey. Honey was vital to her singing voice and she _needed_ it. She reached the aisle that carried honey only to find that the honey was embarrassingly out of her reach. She extended her arms and jumped up and down a few times before she heard laughing behind her. She turned around and groaned when she saw Noah.

"It's illogical to put honey all the way up there. No one could possibly reach that." She put her hands on her hips and glared at Noah. He simply smirked and easily grabbed a jar of honey. Without saying a word, he handed it to her. Rachel rolled her eyes and thanked him bitterly. She began to walk away when Puck gently grabbed onto her wrist.

"Slow down, jew." He chuckled. "I'm sorry for laughing. Let me pay for that as an apology." He said and motioned to the register. Rachel was puzzled.

"It's only $3, Noah. I think I'll manage. But thank you." She walked past him and got in line. When the young female cashier scanned the honey, Rachel jumped when Noah's hand slapped down a five dollar bill. Had he been behind her the entire time?

"I got this," he said proudly to the cashier. The cashier shamelessly eyed Puck, who was wearing a muscle shirt. Puck gave her a wink and the cashier bit her lip. Rachel, very observant of their unspoken communication, felt a pit of jealousy in her stomach. She didn't know why. It was Noah. He flirted with _everyone_, even Rachel. Obviously. He was paying for her groceries. But she couldn't get the feeling away.

"Okay, okay. Just pay." she said coldly. Puck looked at her, with a frown on his face. As they were walking out, he slung his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Don't be jealous. You'll always be my jew princess,". And that's all it took. After that one day that Noah held Rachel like that, she saw him so differently. He was now sexy, and charming, and confident as opposed to arrogant, and gross, and annoying. The entire summer, Rachel went to the store hoping to bump into him. It only happened a few times, and Noah never put his arm around her like the first time, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to talk to him.

Now strutting down the hallway, she was determined to get Noah's attention this year. She had worked hard over the summer to improve her voice and dance moves in hopes of impressing Puck. She was so caught up in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right into Puck.

"Ouch," cried Rachel as she fell to the floor. She began soothing her butt where she had landed as she stood up.

"Need some help? I can rub that for you." heard Rachel. Her face snapped up and blushed upon seeing that Noah was the one she ran into. She practically ran away.

Later in glee club, its members were running through a new song Mr. Schu had assigned them over the summer. Rachel stood far away from Puck, still embarrassed about the earlier hallway incident. That didn't stop her from peeking at him through her sheet music throughout the entire rehearsal. When they were done, Rachel began feeling discouraged. She had rocked all the notes and even scored a magnificent solo on the first rehearsal. She belted every note, and nothing. Noah didn't look at her once during rehearsal. She would know; she stared at him the whole time. Rachel sighed. Nothing was going to be different this year. Noah would still be this incredibly gorgeous jock, and she would be still be the glee loser.

Rachel walked out of the choir room with everyone else, her head down. She just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a heavy arm land around her shoulders. "Why the long face?" asked Noah. Noah. Noah had his arm around Rachel. Around _Rachel_. Rachel smiled. No, Rachel SMILED. Noah hadn't forgotten about her. She let her shoulders tingle under Puck's touch. She sighed lovingly. This year would be hers.


	13. Love

**Hey! Thanks for reading and subscribing and reviewing! You are all wonderful! Now I must say that this one is SOOOO short compared to my other ones, but I didn't think this one needed much. I didn't want to add more just for the sake of lengthening it. I like the simplicity of it. I hope you do too! Review to let me know!**

****Rachel and Puck were cuddled up next to each other on Puck's bed. They were warm under the three blankets Rachel had begged Puck to get from his closet. It was raining aggressively outside and the couple had spent the entire day indoors watching movies and attempting to bake cookies.

Puck had been out of sugar and neither of them wanted to leave the warmth of the house to go and buy some. Puck's mom and sister were visiting their grandmother for the weekend, so they couldn't ask his mom to go buy some. So they used salt instead, hoping it would taste just as good. It didn't. But they spent at least half an hour laughing as the other tried to eat the terrible cookies.

Now, Puck and Rachel were cuddled up together under the warm blankets. Puck's arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist and their legs were intertwined. They had been talking about nothing and everything for the past hour, hugging under the blankets. They never needed to do much to be happy in each other's company. The presence of the other was enough to strike happiness in the other one.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her cold nose against Puck's. Noah chuckled and closed his eyes. He thought about everything that was great about Rachel. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her vocabulary, her nose, her shoulders, her pout, her enthusiasm, her confidence. He loved her so much. He was sure of it. He loved her.

And then, it just came out.

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes were still closed. Neither of them had said they loved the other yet. They had been together for about four months and as much as they enjoyed the company of the other, neither ever said it. They didn't want to rush anything; they just wanted to enjoy the other. But at that moment, Noah said it because he so truly felt it. He wasn't expecting a response. He just wanted Rachel to know how much he truly loved her.

Suddenly, his lips were crushed by Rachel's. He opened his eyes to see Rachel's pink cheeks and smile. She kissed him quickly again.

"I love you, too," exhaled Rachel as she placed her hand over his cheek and brought her nose to his. She closed her eyes and lied there silently. Puck looked down at her. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. He layed his head down right next to hers and whispered, "I love you, too."

Rachel giggled, her eyes still closed. "I love you, too."

And they continued like that, confessing their love, until they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
